Rulet Dead!
by Hio Ivanov
Summary: La traición es mala, al igual que el engaño, pero Tala y Kai cometerán ambas y eso Bryan no lo perdonaría Advertencias adentro


**!!!RULET**** DEAD¡¡¡¡**

Por: Hio Ivanov

Summary

La traición es mala, al igual que el engaño, pero Tala y Kai cometerán ambas y eso Bryan no lo perdonaría

_Si estoy aquí de vuelta XD el fic la verdad ya estaba escrito en mi libreta pensaba algún día pasarlo a la computadora y subirlo pero les seré sincera ya ni andaba por la sección de beyblade y me dio flojera :D_

_Pero gracias a Gabz me entraron las ganas de subirlo asi que aquí lo tienen espero les guste…_

_ADVERTENCIAS.._

_Pues no se tiene violencia, una que otra palabra altisonante y un ligero rape (o_O ¿no se si eso se posible)_

* * *

El humo filtraba mi garganta y los pulmones, la tranquilidad de sentir el tabaco y nicotina entrar a mi cuerpo, era algo que lo alejaba de los problemas… los tragos del vodka que tomaba llegaban a mi estomago y nublaban mi mente, lo hacían llegar a un lugar mas allá de donde estaba, una utopía donde no había tristeza, ni engaños, un sitio donde podía ahogar sus penas, acompañados únicamente de sus dos recientes vicios…

La velocidad que llevaba era arriba de 180 y el Charger negro subía cada vez mas y mas la velocidad, arriesgaba su vida, de eso estaba consiente, pero que importancia tenia ya, si odia su actual existencia… todo por culpa de una sola cosa que se llama traición.

No podía con toda su vida, era una porquería, nada había sido realmente bueno en su corta vida, sus padres lo habían abandonado en esa mugrosa abadía, donde lo habían torturado, experimentado física y emocionalmente con el, pero todo aquello lo pudo superar gracias a una persona, a quien conoció y de la cual se había enamorado, lo engatuso con aquellos ojos azul ártico, piel tan blanca como la nieve, suave como ninguna otra, además de un hermoso cabellos tan rojo como la misma sangre que correrá en el piso y mancharía sus manos, vengaría la traición de quien el creía su gran amor, y del que una vez llamo mejor amigo

Ya casi llegaba a su destino, le dio un ultimo toque a su cigarro, tirando la colilla mientras dirigía otro nuevo a sus labios prendiéndolo, no faltaba mucho para culminar su tristeza y coraje…

Todo acabaría al fin, le dio un gran trago a la botella de vodka y bajo del carro, con un cigarro en la boca, un revolver en la mano y un pistola makarov[*] en la cintura. Cien por ciento decidido a la venganza. Camino hacia los departamentos, y subió al ascensor llegando al ultimo piso, el penthouse donde sabia vivía hiwatari y lo mas seguro yuriy también. Sin importarle mucho forzó la puerta y entro, todo estaba en orden, hasta que oyó el agua de la regadera en el cuarto principal. La puerta esta medio abierta y puedo ver a kai recostado en la cama, leyendo un libro, sin pensar en lo que pronto le sucedería al pobre bicolor.

Supuso que el pelirrojo estaría bañándose, y preparo el revolver con solo dos balas, eso seria lo único que necesitaría para su plan , lista la mágnum en mano y la pistola makarov fajada en su cintura… el no quería realmente tener que hacerlo pero ellos fueron lo que se ocasionaron esta desgracia, ellos se buscaron el final que tenían que tener.

Así que el no tendría remordimientos, cumpliría su venganza y seguiría de acuerdo al plan ya hecho, si tan solo yuriy no lo hubiera traicionado, si solo hubiera permanecido a su lado, solo si el lo hubiera amado a el como el quería esto no pasaría, pero el hubiera no existía. Y tampoco existiría, al igual de esos dos.

**-Estupido Hiwatari-** fue lo único que dijo al aire antes de querer entrar a la habitación…

_**FLASH BACK**_

Fue una noche en la abadía donde todo inicio, aunque mi amor empezó desde que te vi , ya que fue tan fácil quererte tanto, todo cambio, deje de sufrir, los castigos y entrenamientos se hicieron mas ligeros, ya que te tenia para seguir adelante, eras la quien me daba la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante sin importar que.

Llovía, era de noche y el frió calo mis huesos, regresaba de mi cruel entrenamiento puesto por Boris y justo al querer entrar a mi habitación, me esperabas en la puerta…

**-Yuriy –** te llamo y tu levantas tu hermosos rostro y diriges tus fríos ojos azules a los míos, para mostrarme aquella suave y dulce mirada mientras me sonríes.

**-Bryan… yo… este-** te oído dudar de tus palabras, y me pongo nervioso no se que pensar pero al final me lo dices.

**-Puedo dormir contigo?-** ok admitiré que eso me dejo muy sorprendido y antes que responda me aclaras

**-Es que hace mucho frió y ya que me cambiaron de habitación porque llego kai, la mía es muy fría-** me dices algo sonrosado

**-Esta bien respondí-** automáticamente y ese fue el inicio de todo, ibas a dormir conmigo cada noche, sin importar si hacia realmente frió o no, incluso muchas veces suyas inventando excusas tontas, como si te diera miedo cualquier cosa, hasta que una de esas tantas noche sucedió, ambos estábamos acostados en la cama y como tu tenias frió, te mantenía abrazado contra mi cuerpo.

**-Bryan- **volteo para encontrarme con tu hermoso rostro y mirándote a los ojos, he de jurar que me vas a decir algo, pero con una acción me lo demuestras, así que sin mas me besas. Tus labios contra los míos en un calido contacto creí tocar el cielo t luego te separaste lo mas tierno posibles.

**-Me gustas mucho-** me dices mientras escondes tu cabeza contra mi pecho, yo crei que era porque tenias pena, pero mas que eso, fue una manera que me pudieras mentir sin mirarte a los ojos.

**-Yo también te quiero Yu-** y con esas palabras selle mi condena y mi desgracia en caer en tus peligrosas redes de juego.

_**FIN DEL. FLASH BACK**_

Su mente regreso justo al momento donde estaba y sin más abrió la puerta sorprendiendo a Kai

**-Kai creo que ya es hora de que vuelva a casa se está haciendo tarde no quiero que Bryan sospeche- **La voz del pelirrojo inundó el cuarto mientras salía del baño con una toalla en la cintura y una secándose el cabello

­**-Eso no será necesario Yu-**

**-¡BRYAN!- **lo vio temblar y sus ojos sorprendidos de seguro por verlo con la pistola en mano apuntándole al bicolor.

**-Bry, que haces aquí, esto yo… demonios Bryan esto tiene una explicación- **

**-tus excusas no me interesan más, ahora sube a la cama- **y sin poner pretexto alguno el ojiazul se monto en la cama abrazándose al bicolor, el cual seguía es su sitio más al sentir al pelirrojo cerca quizo alejarlo.

**-me dan asco, no saben la repulsión que me da el verlos así, son unas malditas escorias que no merecen nada… ¡NADA!-**

**-Bryan cálmate, date cuenta que yo no te quiero. Amo a Kai…lo nuestro fue…. – **y no supo qué más decir pues la risa del platinado llenó la habitación, les hizo ponerse la piel de gallina ante esa risa tan maniática, tan fuera de sí…

**-¿Qué, Yuriy? ¿Una aventura, un juego, tu maldito objeto para sacar celos?**- no se encontraba bien, la ira, el enojo lo estaban llevando al límite pero contrario a todo se veía tan calmado y serio

**-Saben es increíble que a pesar de todo lo que estoy sintiendo, la traición, el engaño, el asco…hay alguien que me da lástima, pobre Rei no soportaría el saber esto – **pero fue tan ciego, había hecho amistada con el oriental pero eso sólo debido a que esos dos querían que se llevaran bien… ahora lo entendía asi ellos podían largarse a revolcarse juntos mientras el salía a cualquier lado con el pelinegro.

-¿**qué crees que pase cuando se entere que el tiempo que estuvo en china su querido novio estaba follando con la pareja de su disque mejor amigo?**- Fue en ese momento que Bryan se dio cuenta, notó como los ojos de su novio estaban enojados, tristes y desilusionados al escuchar como Rei y Novio en una misma oración.

-**Dijiste que lo habías cortado que lo suyo había terminado, que por eso se iba a china que no volverían a verse **– En verdad se veía dolido, se lo merecía era justo que sufriera lo que el estaba sufriendo

-**Lo siento Yura quería tener nuestra despedida**- Tomo su mano en forma de consuelo

-**si Yuriy quería su despedida de soltero, porque a que no sabes mi amor. Kai se va a casar con Rei al regresar lo iban hacer oficial **–Con esas palabras el platinado logro desarmar al pelirrojo

-**Te odio, te detesto Hiwatari arriesgue todo por ti y tu…**- lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas del ojiazul

-**entiéndelo amor, y quiero algo estable, tu no podrías dármelo**-

-**nunca creí que me harías esto a mí**-

-**podemos seguir viéndonos**-

-**No quiero ser tu amante**-

-**Eso eres, siempre lo has sido, sabias que estaba con Rei...eres sólo alguien que calienta mi cama cuando él no estaba, alguien en quien descargarme, sin que me pida más de lo que quiera darle**-

****PUM****

Una bala de la Magnum se estampo en la pared justo en medio de los dos

**-Ahora si se dejaran de estupideces, me pondrán atención y harán lo que yo ordene-** ante la cara de pánico de ambos supo que le harían caso, había disfrutado el ver como Kai destrozaba a Tala pero el aun quería su venganza

**-Cálmate no lograras nada bueno con esto-**

-**o no Hiwatari si lograre algo, mi satisfacción ¿qué más que eso?**-

Su mirada cambió hacia el ser que una vez había querido tanto

**-Te amé, bajé el escudo de mi corazón por ti, te entregué aquellos sentimientos que reprimía y ¿Así me pagaste? Traicionándome solo para celar a Kai y este te agarrara de su puta, pero sobre todo engañándome –** Sabia que mi mirada debería estar triste pero no podía controlar cada uno de los sentimientos que me abordaban.

Gire mi vista hacia Kai

**-Y tú…maldito bastardo siempre me habías caído mal, pero lamentablemente aunque le has mentido a Yu… te atreviste hacerle a Rei lo mismo que Yuriy a mí, más que nada deseo acabar contigo para siempre- **sonrió desquiciadamente y sacó la pistola que traía fajada

-**Que mejor que el juego para dos rusos que la misma ruleta rusa ¿no?**- por el pánico en sus ojos me imagine que ya sabrían que es lo que haría

**-Bryan….¿estás loco? Esto ya es de más-**

**-Kuznetzov si en verdad quieres a Yuriy y aprecias a Rei no hagas esto, prometo no volver acercarme a Tala.- **vi como el rostro de mi pelirrojo se volvía a contraer reprimiendo las lágrimas ante las palabras del otro

Sin importarle ya nada les tiro el arma en medio de los dos, nunca dejando de apuntarles con la otra pistola por si planearan desobedecerlo

-**haremos esto más emocionante, no solo jugaremos a la ruleta rusa si no también al yo nunca**- ambos chicos sobre la cama lo miraron sin comprender

**-Yo diré algo como.."Yo nunca me he comprado un perro" pero si ustedes si lo hicieron tendrán una oportunidad de girar el revólver y tirar-**

**-No lo haremos, estás loco-**

**-Si no lo hacen yo mismo les volare la cabeza-** contesto apuntando su arma a la cabeza de Kai a lo que ambos simplemente asintieron

**-A ver qué tal "Yo nunca me tire a la pareja de mi amigo"-** el bicolor tomo el revólver lo giro y jalo el gatillo…nada… se lo paso a Yuriy y tras el mismo procedimiento…nada

**-Yo nunca engañe a mi pareja- **tanto el pelirrojo como Kai volvieron hacerlo…otra vez ningún disparo sonó

-**Yo nunca ame a mi actual pareja**- Yura no tomo el revólver pues él en verdad nunca pudo amar a Bryan pero Kai si, este tomo el arma y lo dirigió por tercera vez a su sien, estaba sudando y el ojiverde lo miraba excitado ante lo que ocurría…PUM !!!

-**Kaiiiiiiii**- la bala atravesó el cráneo del bicolor y su cuerpo cayo inerte sobre la cama, Bryan se acerco a la cama en dirección al pelirrojo

-¡**No te me acerques!**- le dijo mientras tomaba el arma de las manos sin vida de Kai y le apuntaba a Bryan

**-Mal hecho lobito-** y con una gran agilidad y fuerza tumbo en la cama a Yuriy boca abajo quedando de manera que veía el cuerpo inerte de Kai

Yuriy cerró los ojos al momento que Bryan empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos desasiéndose de la única prenda que llevaba…la toalla

Las manos del platinado se perdieron bajo el cuerpo del pelirrojo acariciando sin algún cuidado la entrepierna de este

**-Bryan no por favor-** Yuriy sollozaba por lo bajo, sabía lo que iba a ser el platinado y sabia que lo haría sin ninguna piedad, sin el amor o cuidado que alguna vez le mostró.

El ojiazul escucho como maniobraba el otro para desabrocharse el pantalón y bajarlo hasta sus rodillas con todo y los bóxer inclinándose para restregar su hombría contra sus muslos…lo podía sentir sabia que Bryan ante lo que había hecho está demasiado excitado y el cuerpo muerto de Kai junto a ellos de seguro solo lo ponía más.

-**ARGGGG**- fue el único sonido que salió de su garganta al sentir de una al platinado dentro de él.

Yuriy mordía la almohada de vez en cuando, conteniendo esos dolorosos gemidos por cada estocada que recibía en su cuerpo, que aumentaban cada vez que pasaban los minutos, nunca algo así se le había hecho tan eterno. El ritmo de éstas y su fuerza aumentaban, podía escuchar lo gemidos de Bryan mientras el no paraba de tiritar de dolor

-**ammmm- **Gimio Bryan al momento de venirse dentro de la mancillada entra del pelirrojo

No pudo evitar emitir un pequeño gemido doloroso cuando sintió que Bryan salía de él. Sentía como la sangre salía de su entrada no podía ni quería moverse de la posición en la que estaba.

Lo había destrozado, dejándolo casi inconsciente debido a la fuerza de las estocadas que le habían brindado, nunca espero que Bryan cometiera tan acto, Sus lágrimas no paraban de recorrer su rostro que ahora estaba muy pálido… lo sabía, por primera y última vez Bryan no había tenido piedad… simplemente lo había penetrado con violencia sin siquiera haberlo preparado…

Bryan se acomodo las ropas y se acerco otra vez al pelirrojo, ésta vez a su odio y le susurro

-**En el cielo o el infierno te perdonare, mientras sigas vivo te odiare. Tu decide lo que quieras hacer**- Sin más Bryan se fue hacia la puerta y antes de cerrarla lo vio.

Yuriy se incorporo en la cama con mucho esfuerzo y tomo el arma que le había arrebatado la vida al bicolor, estaba empapada de la sangre del otro cuerpo en la cama pero aun así la dirigió hacia su cabeza y disparo….arrebatándose el mismo la vida…

Bryan salió del de partamente hacia su el Charger negro prendió otro cigarrillo y dio marcha hacia su casa, con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro que nunca más se le quitaría.

**FIN**

* * *

Muchas Gracias a los que leyeron este fic n0n, tenía en verdad mucho sin escribir algo de beyblade

Bill: y a nosotros que? Me debes mi lemmon con Tom

Hio: shhhh calla que tu no perteneces aca…

Bueno si les gusto pueden comentar hace tanto que no recibo un review de por aquí n0n me harían muy feliz


End file.
